


So that video you sent me...

by Dragonfeathers



Series: That one dirty film they made about Leon has a lot to answer for [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other, Raihan really enjoys the terrible porn of Leon, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Leon sent Raihan the dirty video about him he found so they can laugh about it.Raihan does something other than laugh at it.
Series: That one dirty film they made about Leon has a lot to answer for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563310
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	So that video you sent me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Blame kanashimibeast for asking what would happen if Leon did send it to Raihan lmao :>

“Yo, what the fuck?” Raihan did a double take as he looked at his phone- was this shit for real? And was Leon really the one who sent it? 

It was a screenshot- carefully cropped to hide the url- of what looked like a thumbnail for a porno. About Leon. 

Leon. Had sent him this. Airheaded, well-meaning, squeaky-clean Leon. The champion wasn’t so innocent that he didn’t laugh at Raihan’s dirty jokes or make the occasional that’s what she said reference, but still. He always kind of slid off of the topic whenever sex came up, so he figured he was either inexperienced, easily embarrassed, or just didn’t like to talk about it. 

He had so many questions. All he sent to Leon was the eyes emoji and about ten question marks, but he needed to know more. Where had he found it- had he watched it? Was it good? The message accompanying it hadn’t given him much of a clue- he’d just said “I’m SCREAMING this ain’t what I thought Rose meant when he lectured me about being a public figure lmaooo” 

Sets out on a quest to find it- for personal reasons. Unfortunately- or perhaps fortunately- searching for “champion Leon porn” only revealed just how popular Leon truly was- fanart, photo edits, writing- multiple videos. He tabbed a few of the more promising ones for later as he hunted- so what if he fancied Leon, practically everyone did! And maybe he’d been getting off to fantasising about him lately, so him sending him what amounted to dirty film recs was already getting his dick stiffening up in his pants. 

Ah, there it was- he found the one he was looking for. Looks like it got pretty high up on trending. 

He clicked on it and grinned as immediately it became clear just how shite it was- that dialogue, those costumes! 

But the idea of Leon watching it? Now that was exciting. He often seemed a bit bashful when people gushed over his looks or his body rather than his battling- was he finding it embarrassing? But then- if it was someone he was into, there were times when he’d absolutely eat it up. And Raihan had no doubt he could fuck like a champion too, even with his sparkly-clean image, there’d been a couple of times when he’d been clearly on the prowl and boy was he a dark horse when it came to that- like the time when last year at a party, two girls were straight-up fighting over who got to dance with him, until he’d put an arm around each of them and suggested with a grin that was waaay too hot that they could share, and the three of them vanished for the evening. He hadn’t seen Leon until next morning, tired and covered in bites but looking very pleased with himself, blowing kisses to one of the girls as she left.

Eternatus, he wished that were him. Except, he didn’t think he could bear to share. 

The scenario of the video was one he’d fantasised about dozens of times- after losing a match the handsome champion would smile that secretive grin and pull him into the locker rooms, and then push him over the bench and have his way with him... his hand drifted under the waistband of his shorts and he bit his lip and considered the video. Leon would be a generous lover, not mean like he was in the film- he’d kiss and bite every inch of Raihan’s skin as he got his clothes off, and his beautiful lips would look so good stretched out around his dick as he sucked him down to the hilt, swallowing around him with no hint of choking. Then, after a little of that blissful torture, he’d push Raihan’s legs back and eat him out until he was ready to receive that thick cock that was always just tantalisingly out of reach in his tight shorts...

Or maybe- maybe Raihan would be the one to take the lead. He’d take Leon back to his room in Hammerlocke Castle and and kiss the blasé smirk off his face, teasing him until he was crying out underneath him. He’d worship those thick thighs and that round ass until his dick was red and weeping pre onto his toned stomach- he’d be getting it it all over that little line of hair up to his bellybutton that sometimes showed beneath the hem of his shirt and drove Raihan mad with wanting to follow it down. 

He’d take pity on him, wrapping his hand around his dick as he thrust into him- oh man oh man he’d be tight, and he bit his lip as he imagined Leon clinging to him, moaning into his ear and begging for him to keep going- Leon- champion of Galar, his rival who was always just one step ahead of him, reduced to a whimpering mess as he drove into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, wringing his orgasm out of him and then pulling out to come all over him- 

Fuck- that did it- the only person he was coming all over tonight was himself- he made such a mess- he pulled off his shirt and threw it into the corner of the room, wiping his face on the covers in case he missed any. He opened up his phone camera to check instead of going to the mirror, then grinned and snapped a selfie, making sure to angle it to get his sweaty, naked chest, mussed-up hair, and the v of his hipbones that his fangirls loved. 

Leon messaged him with a cryptic (shrug emoji) (eggplant emoji) (thumbs-down emoji) and Raihan laughed as the phone buzzed and some more screenshots came through- “I’m down a fucking rabbit hole, Rai- I wondered if the others had porn made of them and there is so. Much. Of Milo. And Nessa- idk whether I’m jealous of her or glad I don’t have such freaky fans.

Raihan snorted and sent back “(dragon emoji?)”

“You’re mostly popular with the Scalies.”

“Unacceptable. You can’t have more porn than me.” He grinned and sent Leon the selfie. “I guess I’ll just have to take as many thirst trap pix as I can until I get a full budget studio production made.”

“Lol, retake that photo before you post it though.”

“What?” He looked damn good, he knew he did. 

“You missed a spot.”

Raihan looked again, mortified, and saw that there was some telltale white stuff on his chin. He felt himself go bright red and deleted the photo from the chat.

“Guess you enjoyed that more than I thought you would lmao”


End file.
